


Fortuitous

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, F/M, Omega!Thor, Reader is an empath, Smut, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, first heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: You meet Thor at the Avengers compound, and you offer to help him when he encounters a new situation.





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLynn/gifts).



> This was more or less requested by MaddBlake97, so this one’s for you, bud.

For all intents and purposes, you probably should have been an omega. People usually assumed it anyways, taking your small stature and calm demeanor to be signs of weakness. Not that you minded that much. When people assumed you were an omega, that usually meant they underestimated you, which made it an even bigger surprise when your eyes turned red and you embedded soul crushing sorrow so deep in their psyche that surrender or death were their only options.

Of course, opponents tended to underestimate you a lot less once you became an Avenger. 

Natasha Romanov had been the first one to see your potential. How she had seen you, you couldn’t really say. For the most part you kept your powers a secret. Then again, she was a spy, and you supposed finding secrets was exactly the sort of thing spies did. The day she approached you with the proposition was one of the happiest of your life. 

Before you knew it, Tony Stark had essentially taken you under his wing, and you had your very own room in the Avengers compound. Most of the time you were by yourself. You hadn’t even met half the team, despite the fact that things had settled down after that whole event with the Accords. Captain Rogers had returned, bringing Sergeant Barnes with him, but the two were rarely available for chatting; Not that you’d know what to say to them anyway. Dr. Banner had blasted off to only God knew where, and Thor, well. Tony had tried to explain it to you. He lost you at ‘bifrost’.

So, you trained to distract from the solitude. You worked on your endurance. Strength training. Cardio. All of that nonsense that evaded you previous to joining the Avengers. Empaths were not known for their physical attacks. 

You listened to a lot of podcasts, too. They gave you something to think about, a further distraction. 

You were jogging on a treadmill, listening to a podcast, when you met Him. 

He was massive, much bigger than your other teammates, with blond hair that was cropped close on the sides. His right eye was covered with a patch, just a hint of a scar peeking out from the bottom, but the other was startlingly blue and staring directly at you. 

You stopped in your tracks, but the machine did not. The conveyor belt sent you careening off the machine and painfully onto the floor. He was by your side in an instant, helping you sit up with a look of concern. “Apologies,” he said earnestly. His voice was slightly accented and utterly enthralling. “I didn’t mean to cause you alarm.” 

“Uh…” you said. You totally blanked. 

“Can I help you up?” His smile was disarming. 

You nodded mutely and tried to close your dropped jaw. He grasped your inner forearm and pulled you carefully to your feet. Up close, he was more handsome than you originally thought, and you could see little designs shaved into his hair. You inhaled to catch your breath and oh. Oh my god. He smelled Amazing. Like flowers and apples, and maybe leather? Something you couldn’t exactly place off the top of your head, but you could practically feel your pupils dilating. 

“There we go,” he said, pleased with your cooperation and oblivious of your reaction to him. “Be more careful.” With a pat on your back that nearly knocked you over, he sauntered away, pleased as could be. The joy that rolled off him was contagious, and for a moment you forgot you were the one who was supposed to manipulate emotions. 

He was all you were able to think of for the rest of the day. You didn’t even really know his name; You had a suspicion of who it was, but no one had informed you of his homecoming. Even if you weren’t a “top tier Avenger” so to speak, surely someone would have told you if the god of thunder had made his return to your planet. 

Apparently, you thought too highly of the compound gossip; Tony called you into a meeting so you could formally meet Thor and discuss where the hell he’d been. 

You didn’t pay much attention to the words of his story, although your eyes couldn’t leave him even if you tried to look away. He was magnetic. Normally, you found yourself put off by people who talked with their hands, but the way he did it was so endearing. Because you’d been placed across from him at the conference table, his single blue eye trained on you a lot. You hoped to high heaven none of your coworkers noticed how much you were blushing. 

They noticed. 

You were cornered by Natasha almost immediately after the meeting. “You like Thor,” she cooed. 

Okay, better keep it cool, (Y/N). “Wh-who wouldn’t? He seems very likable,” you said. Smooth. “On a completely different note, is he an Alpha?” You cleared your throat. “He just doesn’t smell like Alpha, I mean,” you rushed to clarify, lest she get the wrong idea. 

Natasha smirked. “Hard to say. He’s Asgardian, and their biology is different from ours.” She cocked her head to the side slightly. “They don’t present at puberty. Supposedly, they present when they meet their true mate, if it ever happens.” 

You grimaced slightly. “How do they know if they’re a match?” you asked. 

She rolled her eyes. “Honestly, (Y/N), what a hindbrained thing to say. They know if they’re a match, because they’re true mates,” said Natasha. “Not every pairing  _ has _ to be alpha omega.” 

You scrunched up your nose a little, feeling thoroughly scolded. “Sorry. You’re right. Doesn’t matter anyway.” You started to sidestep away from her. “See you later, Natasha,” you said before quickly absconding. 

You were so focused on getting away from Natasha that you hardly paid attention to where you walking. You turned down a hallway going towards the living quarters and ran directly into Thor. He hardly budged, but you fell directly on your ass. 

He offered you a hand with a booming chuckle. “We have to stop meeting like this, Lady (Y/N),” he said cheerfully. 

You took his hand with a bashful smile. “I agree, Thor. Although I can’t say I particularly mind running into you,” you said. Your nerves were eased by his charm and you were able to incorporate it into your own speech. 

“Neither do I,” he agreed. Although you were now firmly on your feet, he had yet to let go of your hand. You tried not to think too into it. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you smell quite good.” His grin was infectious.

“A-ah, thanks,” you said, incredibly flustered. “You, um. You do too. Really good.” 

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Thor let go of your hand and clapped his on your shoulder. Your head started to get fuzzy, so you barely felt his squeeze. “Goodbye, Lady (Y/N).” 

“Bye, Thor,” you managed. You waved to him as he walked away, and felt stupid for it once he turned the corner. Waving? What kind of adult waved to someone as they walked away? 

You, apparently. 

You barely made it to your room. Once inside, you collapsed on your bed, screaming into your pillow out of frustration. 

* * *

The next day had you filled with unease. After breakfast with your teammates at Steve’s insistence and stumbling through an embarrassing round of martial arts with Natasha at the gym, you searched for some reprieve in your bedroom. 

You were just about to open your door when a scent hit your nose. You lifted your head to sniff the air, Alpha instinct telling you to follow the smell. It felt familiar, but obviously Omega.

You were stopped by another door. Knocking gently, you waited. Through the wood, you could hear the sound of light pants. Your cheeks flamed with a blush and you took a step back, ready to hightail it out of there, until you heard a muffled voice call, “(Y/N).” 

You took a deep breath, but because the scent of Omega was so thick, it didn’t really calm you at all. You cracked open the door, revealing Thor stretched out on the bed, shirtless and sweating. “(Y/N),” he groaned again, lifting his head slightly. His pupil was dilated. A growl unintentionally resounded from your chest. He responded with a soft whimper. You quickly slipped inside the room and shut the door behind you, creeping slowly towards the bed. 

The closer you got, the more Thor’s scent filled your senses and clouded your mind. You struggled with your hindbrain, which fought tooth and nail to take over. You couldn’t allow that. Thor’s scent was tinged with distress and you had to figure out what was wrong before you did anything. 

“Thor,” you breathed, sitting on the edge of his bed. You ached to touch him, your fingertips fluttering briefly over his abdomen before you put them firmly in your lap. “You’re an Omega?”

He smiled softly, but the smile was interrupted as a ripple of pain went through him. “I am—“ He grunted. “Just as surprised as you are.” Thor looked up at you, a twinge of panic in his gaze. “I do not know what is happening. I’ve never felt like this before,” he said, his voice breaking. 

Your chest ached at the thought of his pain. You couldn’t stop your hands from leaving your lap, and you barely kept them from touching him, your palms hovering over his chest. “I, um.” You cleared your throat. “Thor, I think you’re in heat.” 

“Heat,” he muttered. “Aptly named, this heat. I can’t seem to get cool.” 

Your hindbrain fought harder to take over. “I could help,” you said, trying to control the purr that rumbled in your chest at the thought.

“You?” Thor raised an eyebrow. “What could you do?”

Your chest puffed out a little. “I’m-I’m an Alpha. You need an Alpha to—“ You hesitated slightly. “To knot you,” you whispered. 

His stare became unfocused. “Alpha,” he breathed, sending a shiver up your spine. God, you wanted to hear him say it again, say it a thousand times. “Alpha.” His eye flicked over your form and his smile turned amused. “How are you going to knot me then, little one?” 

“Would you like to find out, Omega?” You growled, moving closer to him. A shudder ran through him and he submitted to you, his head tilting to the side to expose his neck and his eyes avoiding yours. You chest puffed with pride. “What a good boy,” you purred. 

Thor bit his lip. “And you say it would help?” 

You nodded and finally touched him. A jolt ran through you when you made contact. The edges of your vision turned red. “It could.” 

Thor pressed into your hands and whimpered. “Help me,” he pleaded. 

“Ask correctly, Omega.”

His eye twinkled with rebellion for a moment. You could see another wave of heat roll through him and he relented. “Help me, Alpha,” he panted. “Please.” 

“Much better,” you said with a smile. Then you kissed him, soft and sweet, and probably the opposite of what he wanted. 

His keen against your lips told you that you were right. 

You climbed onto him, seating yourself on his abdomen as you deepened the kiss, your tongue pressing along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth, his tongue brushing against yours eagerly. His hips bucked. You ran your hands along his chest and felt the power that thrummed under his skin. He was positively electric. You were sure after this was done, you’d be shocked by every doorknob in the compound. 

He whimpered when you pulled away, but you couldn’t resist looking at him. “You’re so handsome,” you cooed, running your hand through his hair. “Did you know that?”

“I-I’ve been told once or twice,” Thor replied, smiling. “Thank you, Alpha.” 

“Ohh, now you’re getting it.” You trailed your fingertips along his cheek and he pressed into your touch, obviously preening at your praise. He was too cute. 

You curled a hand into his short hair and tugged. Thor tilted his head willingly. His hips bucked as soon as your lips touched his neck. You nipped lightly at his skin and met his pelvis with your own, grinding lightly against him. Apparently, you didn’t apply enough pressure, because his hands were quick to grab your hips and pull you down, utterly impatient. You almost reprimanded him, but you were too distracted by the thickness of his cock pressing against your core. You sat up with a gasp, and you both groaned at the way he brushed against you.

Your heart started to race as you ground against him, red creeping into your vision, and you fought to catch your breath. With each inhale, your lungs filled with Thor’s heady scent. Definitely not helping. Additionally, his lust was so tangible that you could practically feel it crawling over you, tangling around your brain and pulling you in deeper. “Thor,” you breathed, without meaning to. 

He moaned your name in reply, one of his massive hands threading in your hair. He pulled you into a very heated kiss, and you were done for. Any intelligible thought was out the window. Your hind brain was in complete control. 

You made quick work of the fly of Thor’s pants and pulled them down a bit. He took the hint and wiggled them down the rest of the way. That was how you discovered, much to your delight and surprise, that Thor did not wear underwear, and he was not shy about it.

His cock was big, near about as big as you expected of a supposed god, and it brushed about an inch short of his belly button. Your eyes flicked from it to Thor’s one eye, which watched you with mild amusement, his cheeks stained pink. He cleared his throat. “I think it’s time to even the score,” he said, reaching for the bottom of your shirt. Thor helped you out of the garment, your pants following soon after. You stood to shimmy out of your underwear. He dragged you back into his lap as soon as you were done. 

Within seconds, he had you pinned to the mattress, his face buried in your neck as he scented you. “Alpha,” Thor muttered against your skin. Your hands skated down his sides, causing him to shudder and his hips to cant towards yours. The head of his cock brushed against your cunt and he moaned. 

“Wanna fuck me, ‘Mega?” you purred. You scraped your nails gently up his back.

Thor groaned. “More than anything.” His cock slid between your folds, brushing against your clit. Your back arched and you were pressed tight against him.

“Go ahead, then. Don’t make me wait.”

The relief you both felt when he sheathed himself in you was dizzying. Your vision turned completely red for a moment, and your nails dug into him much harder than you intended. As your bodies joined, his emotions melded with yours. Heat spread through you, sending you into a rut with a magnitude large enough to match your omega’s heat. It was overwhelming. The rush of hormones nearly brought tears to your eyes. 

Thor began to thrust slowly, keeping his face buried in your neck. You threaded one hand in his hair and placed the other on his lower back, cooing to him as he moved. Each movement pressed the head of his cock against your cervix and jolted you towards the headboard. Already you could feel your walls swelling, fluttering, pulling him in deeper. 

He pulled back, pushing up on his hands, eye trained on your face. His cheeks were bright red, his mouth slightly agape and his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re so beautiful,” you breathed, pulling him into a kiss. Thor purred against your lips.

You panted when you parted from the kiss, his scent intoxicating you more. The walls of your cunt swelled further. Thor’s hips stuttered. “Alpha, I don’t—“ he gasped. 

You carded your hand through his hair. “That’s it.” You pulled him close enough that your lips brushed against his bonding gland. “You want to be mine, Omega?” you cooed against the shell of his ear.

He slammed into you, a cry escaping your throat. He growled, deep in his chest. “Only if you’ll be mine, (Y/N),” he grunted in return. 

“Naturally.” You nipped gently at his neck. 

Thor’s thrusts became frenzied. Through your connection, you could feel him growing ever closer to the edge. It pushed you closer to your own, the knot in your stomach becoming almost unbearably tight. Still, you couldn’t cum before he did. 

“Cum for me, ‘Mega.” 

He reacted almost immediately, his hips surging as he sheathed himself completely inside you, moaning. You moaned in reply, your orgasm quick to follow. Instinctively you sunk your teeth into Thor’s neck, claiming him. 

He nearly collapsed onto you. His chest heaved and he positioned himself on his elbows. Any further attempt to move was foiled by the way your walls constricted around him. “Is this—“ he started, clearing his throat. 

You nodded. “Yeah. We may be stuck for a while.” 

Thor smiled, once again his usual ray of sunshine self. “I can’t say that I mind.”

“Me neither,” you purred, brushing your thumb gently against his claim mark. “Feel better?”

“Much.” He nuzzled into your hand. “Thank you, Alpha.” 

“My pleasure, Omega.” You kissed him and the amount of affection that poured off him was nearly overwhelming. You almost teared up. “Y’know, Nat told me Asgardians don’t present until they meet their true mates,” you said to distract yourself from the raw emotion. 

“I suppose this claiming is rather fortuitous then,” replied Thor with a grin. “I do believe this was meant to be.” He nuzzled into your neck. 

“Yeah,” you breathed. “I guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a part of my request fueled series. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you have a fic idea you want me to do.
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
